Other Lydia's Return
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: it's been 12 years since they had all last seen Lydia and now she has come back. Sequel to 'Phineas Land' and 'Lydia's Return' both by MissyMeghan3. Phinabella and Other Phinabella. Rated T for Violence to be safe. Cover base by Wataru12012.
1. Slowly Working Back Up

**Hey, Author-Who-Really-Needs-To-Stop-Making-More-Stories-But-Can't-Help-Herself here with ANOUTHER story! I KNOW! I know what your thinking. *mocking voice* 'Sheesh girl stop making new stories and update the ones you HAVE!' *normal voice again* but as said in what I refered to myself as in the greeting I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!**

**Anywho, this story is a sequel to MissyMeghan3's story 'Phineas Land' and a Prequel to 'Lydia Return' also by Meghan. So... well I guess you can kind of get away with out reading 'Lydia's Return' but you still should and you DEFFINATTLY need to read 'Phineas Land' first or you won't be able to make ANY sence of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or pretty much any characters, excluding Other Rosalie, (which is only half mine) in this story they're all either owned by MissyMeghan3 or Dan and Swampy. I think you can tell the difference.**

**One last note before we start the story. Even though the story mostly takes place in Phineas Land I will still use 'Other' for the PL characters to aviod any confusion. Ok NOW start the story.**

"I'll be back!" says Other Lydia

"Go!" says everyone else

…

"Was she really that bad?" Other Phineas asked,

"Yes!" everyone else answered with a laugh

Other Lydia said she would be back, how long until that day comes. 1 year, 2, years, 5 years, of course no one really cared if she ever came back, infact, they had totally forgotten all about her. Never really thinking she would actually return. Yet, it seems that they would be proven wrong, 12 years later.

12 year's in the Future

With Other Lydia gone Phineas Land was slowly working its way back to normal. The only bad thing is because of the major upraising the little Inn was significently losing buiness. So do to the money they were losing they are planning on selling the place.

It was Saterday so all the Fireside Fairies were there helping make the place more sellable. Though while Other Isabella was working the witches voice keeped echoing in her head. "I'll Be Back!" the ran over and over in her head like a mandrine she tried to block it off but it did no good. "I'll be back! I'll be back! I'll be back! ISABELLA! I'll be back!"

The Isabella part was none other than the second in command Fireside Fairy Other Gretchen. Other Isabella snapped out of it. "Isabella, we're out of Ferloro (For-low-ro) Clean."

Other Isabella turned to her second in command. "Oh yeah, Sorry I was in Danville again." She lied. Being in Danville is basically what she calls thinking about Other Phineas. "I'll go down to 'The Land of Angery Corn People' to get some more." She told her and went out to where she keeps the unicorns. She had just finished hooking up the unicorns when a young fairy (about 10) ran over and tried to fly but ended up falling on her face. Other Isabella turned around and scoulded her. "Rosalina! What have I told you about trying to fly!"

"Not until my wings grow." Other Rose said in a mocking tone while she stood up and dusted herself off. "Where are you going anyway mom?"

"The Land of Angery Corn People." She answered climbing in to the wagon. "And know you can't come with. Remember what happened last time?"

The Young Fairy rolled her eyes. "It's hard to forget when you keep reminding me." Then she noticed her mom had already left. Other Rose sighed. "Figures."

Other Isabella was riding off on her journey but she didn't notice the black cloud like things far above her.

**Cliff hanger!... well sort of. Anyway I chatted your ear off earlier so I'll just leave it with this. REVIEW! Oh! I knew I was forgeting something. At one point of this chapter I hide a reference to something I'm pretty sure everyone here has seen. The first one to find the reference and what it's referencing gets a really far forward but still understandable sneak peak.**


	2. Disapperences, psycics, and Shadows

**Hey guys! *coughs* Sorry I'm not really feeling to good but... GOOD NEWS! I DECIDED TO UPDATE! *holds head in pain and moans* Ok I'm gonna talk quiter for now. At first I couldn't deside which to update next this or 'You Lie' so I asked Missymeghan3 and she very exictedly *coughs* said 'Other Lydia's Return' so... *coughs violently***

***croaked voice* I'll just stop talking and start the story.**

Other Isabella had gotten the supplies and was heading back to the inn. Once she got back in her fair city the first thing she noticed was that there was no one in sight. She shruged it off and kept going. A little later the witches voice came back. "I'll be back!"

The Fairy tried to shake it away. "Get out of my head." She momentarily glanced up for the first time noticing the black clouds. She brought the wagon to a skreaching halt. "No... it can't be." She mumbled in shock. She snapped the reighns and the unicorns race to the inn full speed. "Please, please be imagening things."

After a couple hours she got to the little inn. She slowly open the door and nervously asked. "Hello?" There was no answer and not only was the place abandon... it was trashed. "Oh no." She breathed nearly in tears. This couldn't be happening... not again.

She walked over and picked up a small black and white familly portrait and traced Other Phineas' odd shaped head. For the picture they decided to have him in centar form. "Don't worry baby. I'll think of something." She closed her eyes as memories from the last time she saw Other Lydia. Then it hit her and her eyes flung open. "The kids!" She remembered. "They can help."

She flew (literally) up to the attic where they kept all the constuction supplies. "Ok, I need to do this fast." She spoke to herself rubbing her hands together.

After a couple hours of work she was finally done. It took the form of one of those things she noticed on the kids wrists. (aka a watch but she doesn't know that) She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked at her work. Hoping he device will actually work. She picked up the devise and tried to activate it, only to have it blow up in her face. Literally. She kicked a box across the room in frustration. "HE MAKES IT LOOK SO EASY!" She exclaimed, refering to Other Phineas. She looked up as the area behind the box began to glow.

"What on earth?" She wondered, as the box got sucked in then the glow disappeared. She walked over to where it was then bent down but there was no trace of it.

She placed her hand against the wall and it started to glow again. "Oh no, I have a bad feeling abo-" She started but was never able to finish 'cause she got sucked in just as the box did.

**Holy short chapter!... oh... wait... it's not over yet. XD.**

Off in Anouther Demention

Back in Danville, things were going better and Isabella... she was... expecting in two weeks. "Arge!" Isabella moaned in pain... ops... spook too soon.

Phineas jumped up in surprise and grabbed his keys ready to get in the car and head to the hospital. "It's not coming yet is it!" They didn't want to be told if it's a boy or girl yet and francily they didn't care. They'd love it either way but not knowing means they can only call it, it or the baby.

Isabella shock her head no. "I just got this weird feeling... like... like something really bad just happened."

What most of people don't know about Izzy is she has psycic powers. Always has. Whenever something bad happens to someone she knows she gets this sharp pain. The bigger the problem... the sharper the pain but it goes away quickly. "Let's go to Ferb's he can help." He insructed helping her up.

In the Flecher Residence

Meanwhile, Ferb's wife, Calista, was cleaning the bathrooms when her wedding ring fell off. "Oh no." She exclaimed, in a Greek accent, as it rolled under the sink. Calista checked the cost. No one... not even her husband, knew her secret.

Once she was positive the cost was clear she shrunk down, to about the size of a grape, and ran under the rink after it. She immediatly saw it hit the wall and lay down. "Gotcha."

She grabbed the ring which in this state she could hula-hoop with, **(When you're small, your wedding ring is a hula-hoop XD) **got out from under the sink, and grew back to normal size. "I win this round." She jockingly spoke to her wing putting it back on her and brushed a peice of her Strawberry blond hair out of her face. She loved being a Shadow but she hated keeping it a secret.

Just as she was about to get back to cleaning the doorbell rang. "Now who could that be?" She wondered as she went to answer the door.

"Hey Calista, is Ferb home? We need his help." Phineas greeted from the doorway with Isabella right next to him.

**And Voila the chapter, she is complete! XD I'm French... no not really. Oh! A cliffy! Sorry about the haitus. Blame Ktag. Anyway I have some disclaimers to do.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any of the character from the show those are owned by Dan and Swampy. I also don't own Lydia, the Other's, or anyother character tthat was in 'Phineas Land' or 'Lydia's Return' those are owned by MissyMeghan3. I also don't own the idea of Shadows that belongs to Ktag. *catches breath* Wow that's a lot that I don't own but I DO own Calista, Other Rolalina, most of the plotline, and the idea of Isabella being Psycic. **

**Now for what's importand!**

**Hit **

**This**

**Button**

**Right **

**Here!**

**\/ **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
